


Come To Bed

by OnWingsofValor



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWingsofValor/pseuds/OnWingsofValor
Summary: The princess of Hyrule's tendency toward overworking herself does not go unnoticed - thankfully, Malon has some experience in herding stubborn types.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amrynth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrynth/gifts).



  


_"Those papers will still be there in the morning, but I won't. Please, get some rest."_  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash Exchange, Amrynth! The bit in your letter about enjoying what would be considerable for offscreen interactions is what stuck out to me, so I went with that! It's a bit of a personal headcanon of my own that Zelda tends toward a workaholic personality with all that responsibility bearing down on her, and as such, Malon has to drag her away from her work a lot. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
